


Tiva Theories

by EmLikesToWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLikesToWrite/pseuds/EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Written from Bishop's POV, it's basically a compilation of slightly-connected oneshots going over some different Ziva/Tiva theories. There are so many questions running through the minds of Tiva fans everywhere, and these are some possible answers to them. Enjoy, and please review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note/Introduction:  
> Co-written with a sweet friend. We message each other about Tiva theories ALL the time, but were getting frustrated at the lack of fanfiction. With said lack of fanfiction, we were talking one night, and this was born. Each chapter is slightly connected, but overall it is a compilation of oneshots. Written in Bishop's P.O.V., each chapter will take you down memory lane, and show a new theory. We hope you enjoy! If you want to send us your theories to post, that'd be cool too!

I was in the most peaceful of sleeps when I was startled by my phone ringing. Rolling over grumpily, I saw that it was none other then my boss, the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
"Hello?" I groggily answered. Slowly, I began getting out of bed. A phone call from Gibbs in the middle of the night would mean I have to go in, and so I figured I might as well go ahead and get dressed. Something just didn't feel right though. Even though I had answered the phone, I was just getting radio silence. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to hang up the phone when I heard heavy breathing.  
"Gibbs?" I asked concerned.  
"Bishop… I" He briefly replied, his voice holding a tone I had never heard before. I quickly finished throwing my clothes on, waiting on him to say something else. I was honestly getting worried, at this point, and was rushing to get out the door. By the time he replied, I was already halfway to my car.  
"Get over here, ASAP. Don't tell anyone you're coming. Not even Torres. I'm at my house." He continued, only adding to the mystery. I pulled out of my apartment complex, figuring he had hung up. As I continued to his house, I was surprised to hear breathing through the phone. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Gibbs… what's going on?" I questioned, knowing that I was likely to be reprimanded later.  
"Well… I have a visitor here. Someone you might want to meet." He explained. Now I was curious. Quickly, I glanced at my cars' clock.

"That's it? You want me to come over at 1am, to meet someone? Is everything okay?" I questioned again. I was really going to get it now.

"Yeah. That's it, everything's… okay." There was another moment of silence.  
"Oh, and uh, Bishop? She says she wants her plant back." 

As the call ended, I could hear the smirk in his voice. Not thinking, I slammed on my brakes, my eyes wide in shock. Could it actually be? There was already reasonable doubt as to her death, and with both the mysterious note someone had left her, and the mysterious visitor in the hospital, I was pretty confident that she was already alive. While there were some doubts, it just didn't add up. But still… rumor had it that Gibbs had already been hallucinating this week. What if she was another hallucination? What if he was confused about the plant? And even more so, why the heck would she ditch her two-year-old? It's common knowledge that I don't have kids, but if I did, I can't imagine leaving my daughter for several years. I mean... how could a mother do that? She wouldn't. So, does that mean that she's been in Paris? If not, does the love of her life even know? Is he there too? Gibbs didn't seem to know, but she would've told him, right? Heck, even Gibbs might know and was just playing me. As I continued on to Gibbs, a million thoughts ran through my head. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but I was pretty confident that it has something to do with a certain Israeli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiva reunited in Paris? Bishop imagines one way that might have gone down

As I rushed over to Gibbs', my thoughts were still running wild at the thought of Ziva waiting in his basement. I couldn't help but thinking of Tony too though, and the fact that he might have known she was alive for the last 3 years. While I can't blame him, the thought of keeping a secret like that from the team for so long is unimaginable. For Tony DiNozzo Jr. though? When it comes to Ziva and keeping her safe, it wouldn't surprise me to find out that he's known.

McGee said that Tony never seemed to believe she was dead, not to mention all the stories I've heard about Tony traveling all over the world to attempt to save her. Tony left to find her, fully knowing it was possible that he wouldn't be able to do anything except avenge her death. He not only searched the globe for her once, but twice. When she was believed to be dead, Tony found her in the depths of Somalia. When she did not want to be found, Tony did the impossible, and even lied when he found her. With his travels to Israel to look for answers, and then a move to Paris, it's pretty easy to imagine that Tony found his love a third time. Ziva would have left Tony some kind of clue that she was alive. Tony had told me awhile ago that there was a picture from Paris in Tali's go-bag. That wasn't random. The thought of them reuniting in Paris and spending the last three years together overwhelms me, as I begin to picture it.

Tony arriving at the café with Tali, eagerly looking for her. Not just any café, but the one McGee told me they loved and raved about. Ziva would be sitting at a nearby table, Tali's eyes lighting up when she saw her, the sweet cries of "Ima" ringing out as the toddler ran to her mother. There would have been tears in both Tony and Ziva's eyes, full of love as they connected for the first time in almost three years. A family hug would definitley take place, onlookers confused, but with melted hearts as the scene unfolded before them. They couldn't stay in public, but I know that wouldn't have mattered to them as long as they were together- the three of them, as a family.

I smiled as I drove to Gibb's house.

The picture of my old friend finally finding happiness, and being reunited with his best friend, partner, love, soulmate who he thought was dead…  
The picture of the women I look up to more then anyone finally finding that peace, that love, that happiness after everything she's been through…  
A family reunited, spending the last three years together, apart from enemies, bad guys, and the job…  
The love story of a century that I've been hearing about since I started working at NCIS finally having a much-deserved happy ending…

Tony had to know.


End file.
